1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a beverage container that incorporates its own straw. Upon opening the container, a straw would be made available immediately so as to provide a sanitary means of beverage consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers with tubes and drinking straws have been known for years and are taught in various U.S. patents. However, in none of the prescribed devices does there exist an orifice, as an integral part of or attached to the underside of a beverage container top surface, sufficient in design to allow optimal consumption of the liquid within the beverage container through a corrugated straw with an air chamber near its bottom once the container is opened.